1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier handle to be provided in the body of an image forming apparatus and to serve as means for lifting the apparatus, and an image forming apparatus equipped with a set of such carrier handles.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has a complicated heavyweight structure. In general, movement of a large-size image forming apparatus (e.g. a console-type apparatus) is enabled by means of casters. On the other hand, the image forming apparatus has a smaller body if the image formation speed is relatively slow or if the apparatus body is separated from peripheral equipment (paper drawer, automatic document feed (ADF), post-processing device, etc.) and combined therewith in use. In many cases, the apparatus body is placed on a paper drawer or other peripheral equipment.
The latter type of image forming system is usually equipped with handles for lifting its body. When not in use, the handles are accommodated inside the body of the image forming apparatus. If the handles are required, a person grips and pulls out each handle by inserting a fingertip into a dent or aperture around the handle.
Nevertheless, dents or apertures around the handles deteriorate external appearance of the image forming system and make it visually unattractive. In an attempt to omit undesirable dents or apertures, use of pop-up type handles (each of which can be unlocked by a pushing action and can spring out by recoiling force of a spring means or the like) is proposed.
The pop-up type handle, however, has its own problems. First, it needs a complex pop-up mechanism (including a releasable lock means as well as a spring or other urging means), which raises the costs for production and assembly. Second, the complicated mechanism is likely to fail for some reasons in the long run.
The present invention is made to solve these problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a carrier handle which can project without fail by application of a small external force but which does not require any complex arrangement such as an urging means. Another object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus equipped with a set of such carrier handles. The carrier handle and the image forming apparatus are obtainable by simple arrangements and present good external appearance.
According to the present invention, these objects are achieved by the following arrangements.
(1) In a carrier handle which can be accommodated within a body of an apparatus, with an external end of the handle being exposed at an exterior surface of the apparatus body, the carrier handle comprises a pushee which comes into sliding contact with a handle pusher provided in the apparatus body. This carrier handle is arranged to project outwardly of the apparatus body if an external force is applied to the carrier handle while it is accommodated in the apparatus body, which force allows the pushee to come into sliding contact with the handle pusher and causes the outward projection of the carrier handle from the apparatus body.
According to this arrangement, an external force applied to the carrier handle causes the pushee to come into sliding contact with the handle pusher. As a consequence, the carrier handle is made to project outwardly, without the help of any urging means or complex mechanism. Thus, the carrier handle can do without a noticeable dent or aperture which is indispensable in the prior art in order to pull out a carrier handle. Elimination of the dent or aperture around the handle can enhance visual attractiveness without deteriorating the external appearance.
(2) Another feature of the carrier handle resides in that the handle pusher is a first slope formed in the neighborhood of the exterior surface of the apparatus body, and the pushee is a second slope formed in the neighborhood of the exposed external end of the carrier handle.
This arrangement assures smooth outward projection of the carrier handle with reliability, by bringing the sloped surfaces into sliding contact under an external force. Since the sliding contact between the sloped surfaces is achieved in a simple manner, this arrangement is applicable to the neighborhood of the exterior surface of the apparatus body.
(3) Yet another feature of the carrier handle resides in that the first slope locates on an exterior member which constitutes the exterior surface of the apparatus body, and that the second slope locates on a cap member which covers the external end of the carrier handle.
According to this arrangement, the slopes for causing outward projection of the carrier handle are provided on the exterior member of the apparatus body and on the cap member which covers the external end of the carrier handle. The resistance of sliding contact between the sloped surfaces can be decreased by shaping the cap member from a resin member which may be relatively limited in strength but which has sufficient slidability. As a consequence, projection of the carrier handle can be triggered by a small external force.
(4) Still another feature of the carrier handle resides in that the angle of the first slope is greater than that of the second slope, and that the length of the first slope is shorter than that of the second slope.
According to this arrangement, the second slope on the carrier handle side makes partial contact with the first slope on the exterior member side. The partial contact arrangement decreases the resistance of sliding contact and hence ensures smooth projection of the carrier handle. This arrangement can also minimize the gap between the slopes and improve the external appearance.
(5) An additional feature of the carrier handle resides in further comprising a tab provided at the external end of the carrier handle, wherein the tab slightly projects outwardly of the exterior surface of the apparatus body while the carrier handle is accommodated in the apparatus body.
According to this arrangement, even if the gap around the carrier handle is almost zero, a person can give a small external force by operating the tab with a fingertip. In this manner, the carrier handle can be allowed to project outwardly with good operability.
(6) Another additional feature of the carrier handle resides in further comprising means for restricting extreme projection of the carrier handle outwardly of the apparatus body.
This arrangement can prevent accidental extreme projection of the carrier handle due to vibrations which are generated, for example, during transportation or operation of the apparatus.
(7) An image forming apparatus of the present invention comprises: an image forming part for forming an image on a supplied sheet; a frame for housing the image forming part; and a set of carrier handles each of which is attached to the frame and which can be accommodated within a body of the image forming apparatus, with an external end of each handle being exposed at an exterior surface of the image forming apparatus. In this image forming apparatus, the carrier handle is arranged to project outwardly of the apparatus body if an external force is applied to the carrier handle, which force allows a portion of the carrier handle to come into sliding contact with a portion of the apparatus body in such a manner that the direction of the external force is changed to let the carrier handle project outwardly of the apparatus body, thereby causing the outward projection of the carrier handle from the apparatus body.
According to this arrangement, the image forming apparatus having a complicated heavyweight structure can be equipped with a set of carrier handles which project outwardly of the apparatus body. In contrast to the prior art, the projection action in this apparatus is effected by application of a small external force, without the help of any urging means or complex mechanism. These handles can be provided in a cost effective manner and contribute to improved transportability and easier handling of the apparatus body.